one of tales of Mineral Town
by Aqua Scarlett
Summary: Claire Kabur dari rumah dan menginap di Inn. Ada apa sebenarnya? Akankah dia kembali pulang?


Title : One of Tales of Mineral Town

Author : A cat and the moon

Fandom : Harvest Moon

Characters : Claire, Jack, Karen, Ann, Doug, Barley

Disclaimer : NATSUME

Genre : family

Summary : Claire Kabur dari rumah dan menginap di Inn. Ada apa sebenarnya? Akankah dia kembali pulang

Warning : Bertele-tele dan ga masuk akal. Beware of random POV

* * *

><p><strong>One of Tales of Mineral Town<strong>

Siang yang cerah di Mineral Town. Semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Semuanya, kecuali Claire.

...

Tangga kayu, kursi kayu, meja kayu, dan mesin kasir. Seminggu tinggal di Inn sepertinya sudah membuatku lumayan terbiasa. Paman Doug dan Ann mengijinkanku tinggal di sini, hanya dengan membantu mereka mengambil pesanan susu, telur, dan lain-lain. Bukan pekerjaan yang berat, walaupun sangat memakan waktu untuk berjalan dari Poultry, Yodel, dan Supermarket sekaligus dalam sehari.

Menyenangkan tinggal di sini. Masakan Ann sangat lezat. Paman Doug menceritakanku cerita-cerita lucu. Karen sering datang untuk menemaniku. Tapi bagaimanapun menyenangkannya di sini, aku ingin pulang...

Aku rindu Gummy anjingku. Aku rindu Momo sapiku. Dan aku rindu Jack, kakakku... Ini sudah 7 hari sejak kita bertengkar hebat malam itu. Memang salahku, pulang terlalu larut. Tapi itu kan juga demi membeli hadiah untuknya. Piringan hitam favoritnya sudah tak lagi di jual di Mineral Town. Ciel Bleu memang sudah sangat langka sekarang. Aku harus pergi ke Forget Me Not valley untuk membelinya. Sebuah rencana kejutan manis yang berujung dengan aku kabur dari rumah. Dia seharusnya tak perlu semarah itu kan.

Sigh...

Kenapa kau tak menjemputku, Jack...

...

"Claire, bisa kau antarkan botol-botol kosong itu kembali ke Yodel? Ann sedang pergi dengan Cliff, dan aku tidak bisa meningggalkan meja kasir ini," pinta Doug membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Dengan senang hati, paman," jawabku mengangkat sekotak penuh botol-botol kosong. "Aku pergi dulu," pamitku sambil menutup pintu dengan kotak berisi botol-botol di tangan satunya.

...

"Selamat siang, kakek Barley. Aku membawa botol-botol kosong dari Inn. Darimana harus kuletakkan ini?"

"Selamat siang, anak manis. Letakkan saja di sekitar situ. May nanti yang akan membereskannya. Duduklah dahulu, kau pasti lelah. Kutuangkan teh untukmu."

"Ahahaha, kakek. Umurku sudah 19 tahun ini. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. O iya, dimana May, kek? Aku belum melihatnya hari ini."

"Tadi dia pamit pergi ke tempat Jack. Sudah 3 hari ini salah satu sapi kalian sakit. May selalu membawakan obat buatanku sejak itu."

Momo kah itu? Oh, tidak. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Aku harus melihatnya sekarang.

Kakek Barley sepertinya bisa membaca perubahan raut wajahku. Diletakkannya teko berisi teh panas kembali ke kompor, dan tersenyum padaku.

"Pergilah Claire. Aku tahu kau mencemaskan mereka. Akan kutuangkan teh untukmu lain kali."

"Terima kasih, kakek. Aku pamit dulu," dengan tergesa aku pamit.

...

Aku masih belum berani bertemu Jack. Jadi aku hanya mengintip dari kejauhan. Itu Jack, sedang mengurus sapi-sapinya. Dan May sedang mengobati salah satu dari mereka. Bukan Momo yang sakit, syukurlah. Eh, bukan maksudku bersyukur untuk karena sapi lain yang sakit, tapi, ah, sudahlah.

Momo adalah sapi milikku yang pertama. Momo lahir dari sapi pertama kak Jack, bertepatan dengan ulang tahunku. Kak Jack yang menghadiahkannya padaku di hari ulang tahunku yang ke 16 itu.

Jack.

Tunggu. Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa kalian tertawa? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang Jack? Harusnya aku yang di sana dan membantumu. Kenapa May? Kenapa kau tidak datang menjemputku, dan memintaku tetap bersamamu? Apa kau sudah tak menginginkanku lagi?

...

"Wajahmu kusut sekali, Claire. Kudengar coklat bisa mengaktifkan hormon yang mengurangi rasa stress. Kau mau?" Karen datang membawa sekantong besar coklat.

Aku mengambil 1 dan memakannya. Manis. Senyumku kembali mengembang. Aku suka makanan manis.

"Aku tau kau akan menyukai ini. Jack banyak bercerita tentangmu. Dia benar-benar menyayangimu," Karen tersenyum manis sekali. Tapi aku malah membuang muka.

"Itu dulu. Dia sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi sekarang," jawabku yang lebih terdengar sebagai bisikan kepada diriku sendiri.

"Anyway, ayo bersiap-siap. Nanti malam aku akan menginap di sini. Kita adakan pesta menginap sampai pagi," Karen membelai lembut kepalaku.

...

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Jack ke 22. Warga Mineral Town datang ke rumah untuk merayakannya. Aku datang bersama Ann dan Karen. Aku harus datang, setidaknya untuk memberikan hadiah yang kubeli beberapa hari lalu.

Kulihat May selalu menempel padamu. Apa-apaan itu. Aku yang harusnya ada di sampingmu. Huh.

Kakiku seperti menempel erat pada lantai. Aku merasa tak sanggup melihat atau bertemu kakak. Tapi aku juga merasa, semuanya akan berakhir kalau aku pergi. Aku tak mau seperti itu.

...

"Potong kuenya, potong kuenya, potong kuenya sekarang juga," semuanya bernyanyi dengan riuh. Lilin-lilin sudah mati, dan kini Jack menggenggam sebuah pisau roti siap mengiris. Semuanya bertepuk tangan.

"Potongan pertama ini, akan kuberikan pada-" aku membalikan badan, melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Aku tak ingin mendengar nama May disebutnya.

Harusnya aku. Aku. Aku, adiknya. Aku, Claire. "-Claire, adikku"

Langkahku terhenti. Saat aku berbalik untuk melihat Jack, dia malah memberikan senyuman khasnya.

Hening.

Aku berlari untuk memeluknya.

...

"Jaaack..."

"Claaiir..."

"Jaaack..."

"Claaiir..."

"Jaaack..."

"Claaiir..."

Bletak. Bletak.

"Ann, Karen, bisakah kalian diam. Setidaknya jangan rusak momen ini dengan sinetron-mode-On kalian," Cliff berdiri di belakang Ann dan Karen yang tengah memegangi kepala mereka yang benjol.

"Gomen ne~," kata mereka bersamaan.

Jack yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa geli. Claire menangis sesenggukan di pelukannya

...

Warga Mineral Town telah pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Hanya ada Claire, Jack, dan Gummy. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan.

"Eeeh..." Kata mereka bersamaan

"Kau saja duluan," Jack mengalah.

"Aku... Minta maaf. Atas malam itu. Aku tahu aku melanggar aturan jam malam yang telah kita buat. Aku pergi ke suatu tempat, yang aku tak bisa beritahu padamu di mana dan dengan alasan apa. Aku hanya, aku minta maaf kak," Claire menatap lurus ke bawah. Pandangannya seperti terpaku kesana.

"Maaf, aku juga salah. Aku berlebihan. Tapi ketika memikirkan bahwa adik semata wayangmu pergi ke kota lain hingga larut malam, bahkan dengan alasan untuk mencari hadiah terbaik untukmu, aku tak tahan untuk tak khawatir. Rasa takut kehilanganmu telah membuatku gelap mata."

"Kau takut...apa?" Aku tak percaya.

"Lalu May? Kenapa dia terus bersamamu? Bukankah dia telah menggantikan posisiku?" lanjutku.

"Pengganti? Jangan konyol. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan adik terbaik yang pernah ada, yang sekarang sedang duduk di depanku ini. Dan May, aku tak tahu kenapa kau menyeret namanya dalam pembicaraan kita. Stu sedang pergi berlibur bersama Kai. Melihat May yang kesepian, Barley memintaku menemaninya sampai Stu pulang. Dan besok pagi, rencananya kapal mereka akan berlabuh"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menjemputku dari Inn?... 7 hari bukan waktu yang sebentar, kak..." Air mataku mulai mengembang.

"Aku baru menyadarinya ketika kau pergi. Bahwa kau 19 tahun sekarang. Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan hidupmu. Kau yang memutuskan untuk pergi. Jadi kupikir, aku yang akan menunggumu untuk pulang."

Hening

"Dan sekarang, aku pulang." Claire berdiri. Jack mengangguk, dan ikut berdiri. "Tadaima," tangiku tak terbendung lagi.

"Okaeri nasai," Jack mendekat dan memelukku. "Kau adalah hadiah terbaikku, Claire."

End.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:: 1 dari 3 fanfict yang kurencanakan untuk kukirim ke lomba<p>

If you dont mind, R&R yah

/masih pusing gara2 semalem ga tidur ngerjain ini


End file.
